Regrets
by Kelso09
Summary: Tony contemplates no longer being Iron Man, Rhodey is in the hospital, and Pepper think its all her fault. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

So this story idea came to during my history class and I decided to write it down instead of writing down notes about something I already knew. I have also decided to take a short break from 'Moving?' because I have hit a metaphorical fork in the road on how I want to continue it. I will continue once I decide between the two completely different directions I could take the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man: Armored Adventures.

* * *

"Ugh, that movie was terrible. Remind me again why we decided to go see it?"

"Because, Pepper, you said you heard it was good so we chose it, and this was the only show time we could make, for any movie, because someone had detention, again." As Rhodey said this he shot a glance at Tony, who had once again skipped out on class to do something as Iron Man, earning him a two hour detention earlier that afternoon.

"Hey, was I supposed to let those robbers get away," Tony asked.

"The police had it covered Tony they did not need your help."

"Rhodey the police were at a standoff with the robbers when I got there."

"Hey, guys what's going on up there?" The boys were so caught up in their debate that they almost didn't hear her question.

"I don't know but I am going to find out. Meet me back at the lab" and with that Tony took off in the direction of the commotion.

"Come on Pepper let's go."

"But Rhodey, I want to know what's going on."

"The sooner we get back to the armory the sooner we can find out."

"Oh! What are we waiting for? Come on I know a shortcut."

*5 minutes later*

"Pepper I'm thinking going down a dimly lit alley at night is probably _not_ the best idea."

"Rhodey if we move fast enough it won't even matter. Besides I go down this alley every time I cut it close with the curfew my dad gives me."

"You do this every night, then?"

"Pretty much," She said matter-of-factly "Let's go," and with that she grabbed his wrist and proceeded to pull him down the alley. They were about half way down the alley when Pepper's grip suddenly tightened around his wrist.

"What was that?"

"Shhh… let's just hurry and get out of here, okay?"

"Okay."

"I can't let that happen," hissed a cold voice from the shadows "Until you empty your pockets."

"Rhodey…?"

"Empty your pockets Pepper; please just do what he says."

Pepper could tell that next to her Rhodey was moving to get out his wallet to give this unknown person the money that he had inside. That was when Pepper remembered she hadn't brought her wallet with her. All she had brought was enough money to buy her a drink, popcorn, and her ticket.

"Rhodey… I don't have any money."

"What?"

"Time's a wasting girly. Empty you pockets and give me your damn money now!"

"I don't have any."

"You have one minute then you'd have better given me your money."

"Pepper what do you mean you don't have any money."

"I only brought enough money for my ticket, popcorn, and a drink."Rhodey went quiet for about thirty seconds as he came up with a plan.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Rhodey said dropping his voice to an almost inaudible whisper, "On the count of 3 we're gonna run for it, okay?"

"Okay."

"1…2…3."

With that the two took off running down the alley to the nearest street they could get to. They were almost out of the alley when they heard the man holler "You won't get away that easy" followed by a single gunshot. The next thing Pepper knew her and Rhodey were falling to the ground. When she hit the ground she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head then everything around her went black. When she woke up she was in an ambulance.

"Where am I?" She asked rather groggily, "Where's Rhodey? What happened? Where are we going? And where's that man?"

"You're in an ambulance. He is in the ambulance in front of us. We don't know what happened. We're going to St. Joseph's and I don't know what man you're referring to," the EMT replied calmly as if he had rehearsed this mini conversation before.

"Is Rhodey okay?" she waited calmly for a response but never got one so she asked again "Is Rhodey okay?" This time the EMT acknowledged he'd heard her but didn't answer her question. Instead he quickly stated they had arrived at the hospital. Pepper kept asking if Rhodey was okay but no one would answer her. Then as they were wheeling down the hallway they injected something into her IV and everything once again slowly faded to black.

* * *

So… What cha think? Should I continue or not? Is it good or bad? Let me know by hitting that lovely little gray and green button.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed I am always open to all kinds of feedback. Anyway on with the story...oh wait before I continue I still sadly do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures.

* * *

Tony was starting to get really worried. He had arrived back at the lab 30 minutes ago and Pepper and Rhodey still hadn't shown up. He'd tried calling them countless times and each time there was no answer. He was afraid to call Roberta and say anything to her because she was still at a meeting with one of her clients and there was no way he could call Pepper's dad because he was on another mission and Pepper didn't even know where he was. He was about to go out and look for them when his phone went off.

"Hey Roberta what's up."

"Tony I need you to meet me at St. Joseph's immediately. Call a cab, and then call me as soon as you get here."

"What happened?''

"I'll explain everything I can when you get here."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon, and don't forget to call when you get here. Bye." Click. With that the phone went dead. Tony tried figuring out why she needed him to come to the hospital and the only conclusion he could come to was that Rhodey and/or Pepper was hurt. He tried to think of any other possible reason but nothing would come to mind. He could only think of what could possibly have happened to his two best friends as he got in the cab to go to the hospital.

The second he arrived at the hospital he called Roberta as instructed. Then made his way to the second floor waiting room where she told him to meet her. They look on her face when he saw her made his heart stop. She was crying and looked as if she was about to lose any control over her emotions she had left. She was on the phone and from what Tony could gather she was talking with Rhodey's dad but Tony couldn't make out what exactly was being said. But he did catch that Rhodey's dad would be back in New York by tomorrow.

"Tony there you are," as Roberta said this she pulled Tony into a hug.

"Roberta what's going on?"

"Have a seat Tony," as they sat down she took a second to gather her thoughts and figure out how she was going to tell him what had happened "Earlier this evening as James and Pepper were walking back from the movies they were mugged. From what the police can gather so far James and Pepper tried to get away and in the process… in the process the thief shot James and then beat up Pepper," she took a breath here once again to gather her thoughts but also to try and hold back her tears.

"Are they going to be okay?''

"The doctors don't know right now. James is still in surgery and Pepper should be getting out of surgery soon."

"Does her dad know what happened?"

"Yes, he is on his way back right now."

"Well…As long as he knows."

"Tony, I need you to tell me where you were after the movie. I thought you had all gone to see it together?"

"We did go together but… but I left early because I… because I wasn't feeling well."

"Okay," then he thought he heard her mumble "at least one of you is okay."

The next couple hours were some of the longest of their lives. They hadn't been told anything else except the police would be there shortly after Rhodey and Pepper woke up to get their statements on what all had happened. Pepper's dad had arrived but stayed to himself with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. Tony knew that Pepper's mom had left when she was little and Pepper was all Virgil had left, and he was constantly worrying about her. The three were lost in thought when the doctor approached them.

"Can I speak with the parent of Miss Potts alone please?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of them as well."

"Alright, Miss Potts received several blows to the head resulting in a concussion and she was hit multiple times in the chest which caused a few broken ribs and since she wouldn't sit still one of the broken ribs punctured her left lung which is the reason she had to go into surgery."

"When can I see her?"

"As soon as she wakes up, but I have to warn you she's in no state to be told what happened to Mr. Rhodes. Which is why I have to ask that you do not tell her what happened.''

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Physically… yes. But I think you already know that. Mentally, there is no way to know for sure because she has been through a lot in the past few hours."

"How will we know when we can go see her?"

"Someone will come get you."

"Thank you."

With that the waiting began again. They were waiting to find out news of Rhodey's condition and waiting on when they would be able to see Pepper. Virgil went back to his own thoughts, whereas Roberta was back on the phone with Rhodey's father, and Tony was left to his thoughts.

He kept thinking of how he should have been there with them and how he really wasn't needed at the robbery he had gone to. It was just another robbery, nothing extraordinary; if he'd have been there with Pepper and Rhodey he could have stopped their mugger. With every passing second his mind was putting together reasons why he shouldn't be Iron Man any longer. He was so exhausted his mind wasn't remembering the countless times the armor had been useful, it was thinking of the times he'd missed something or caused some sort of trouble because he had gone off and done something as Iron Man. He was slowly coming to the conclusion that would only make sense to him in a situation like this, he was slowly concluding that he and his friends would better off he gave up being Iron Man forever.

* * *

So that's it for chapter 2. Let me know what you think by hitting my favorite button. I'll probably have the next chapter for this up soon and shortly after that I'll have the next chapter of moving? up. : D


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Iron Man: Armored Adventures.

* * *

As Tony sat there waiting for news of his friends he carefully calculated how he would dispose of all things Iron Man. He had to get rid of them in a way so they couldn't be found by those who would use it to destroy all that is good in the world. He also was trying to figure out a way of doing this without letting Rhodey or Pepper know what he was doing because he knew they would try and talk him out of it. It wasn't long before he came to the realization that getting rid of Iron Man would be harder than he first thought.

"Well I assume that since all of you wanted news of Miss Potts, that you all want to hear news of Mr. Rhodes,'' the doctor said.

"Yes."

"He just got out of surgery and he is recovery. The surgeons were able to remove the bullet and repair what damage they could. The bullet was lodged right next to his spinal cord and they're uncertain what if any damage was done.''

"When can I see him," Roberta managed to say.

"Well when he wakes up the doctors want to check a few things and run a couple tests but after that is done you can go and see him."

"Umm…Doctor, has Pepper woke up yet?" Virgil asked.

"She was slowly waking up last I checked. I will go check again and send her nurse out here when she is fully awake."

"Thank you."

Tony was starting to get restless he didn't like having to wait for news of his friends. He wanted to get started on his latest "project", as he was going to call it, but he wanted to be here as soon as Rhodey and Pepper woke up. He wanted to find who did this to them and make them pay, it sickened him to think that some freak was out there that gets his kicks by beating up on two defenseless teenagers for a few bucks.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"You and your friend were mugged."

With that the sentence everything that had happened the night before came rushing back to Pepper. How she, Tony, and Rhodey had gone to the movies. How Tony had rushed off to do something as Iron Man. How she had wanted to know what was going on so badly that she had convinced Rhodey to take a shortcut back to the armory. How they had been stopped by a strange man who wanted their money and since she didn't have any money with her they had ran away but they only made it halfway down the alley before a shot had rang out. The memory of the gunshot brought Pepper back to the present situation.

"Oh. My. God…How's Rhodey? Where is he?"

"Rhodey?"

"My friend who was also mugged."

"Oh. He's here at the hospital, and I don't know how he is because I am not his nurse, I'm yours. So how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm frustrated because you won't tell me how Rhodey is."

"Okay, it's not that I won't tell you how he is, it's that I can't. You and Rhodey have different nurses so I don't know how he is, just as his nurse doesn't know anything about your current condition. Also, I meant…how are you feeling physically?"

"Oh. Well… My head hurts really bad, my back is a little sore, my chest feels like its on fire, and I feel sick to my stomach."

"Okay are you having any trouble breathing?"

"Some, it hurts more when I breathe in though."

"That's to be expected, after having a punctured lung," she said absent mindedly as she made a few notes on Pepper's chart.

"Pepper, you're awake," commented the doctor as he walked into the room, "Good to know. You have some very worried people in the waiting room that can't wait to see you. But first I need to do a few tests, okay?"

"No. I don't want any tests run and I don't want to see anyone until I see Rhodey and/or someone tells me how he is."

"Now Miss Potts you don't mean that. Surely you want to see you friends and family?" He tried to get a verbal response from her but all he got was a glare that told him he couldn't win this little battle, "Fine. Rebecca, Will you give us a moment?"

"Sure thing doctor, just page me if you need me."

"Pepper, Mr. Rhodes is just down the hall recovering from the surgery he had."

"Why did he need surgery?"

"The person who mugged you and beat you up shot Mr. Rhodes in the back," the second the words escaped his lips who knew he had made a mistake in telling her. His theory that she couldn't mentally handle the news was confirmed.

"He…he…Rhodey was s-shot? How is he? Is he okay? You have to let me see him! I have to talk to him. I have to apologize. This whole thing is my fault."

"Rhodey will be fine. The bullet missed his spine. Also Miss Potts this is not your fault, so do not blame yourself. Would you like me to go get your father now, I know he be happy to see you."

"No! I don't want to see anyone. They should be worrying about Rhodey not me. You can tell them I am fine and that I say don't worry about me."

"Okay, anything else before Rebecca comes back in here for those tests?"

"Can you please keep me posted on Rhodey's condition?"

"I don't see why I couldn't."

* * *

"Mr. Potts, your daughter is awake."

"How is she? When can I see her?"

"She's fine. However, she doesn't want to see anyone at the moment because she feels your thoughts should be on Mr. Rhodes and his condition, not hers."

"So you're telling me I can't see my daughter."

"If she hadn't just had an operation involving her chest I would let you go see her but since she did I don't want to anything that would upset her further."

"She's okay though?"

"Yes."

"Wait you said 'upset her further'; did you tell her about Rhodey?"

"Yes."

"No wonder she's upset! Why the hell did you tell her? Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't say anything to her about what happened to him?"

"I did tell you it was best not to tell her and I still feel that the best choice would have been to keep her in the dark about it for a while but because she was being stubborn and refused to have tests done or to see anybody else I had no other choice. She needs to have those tests done, and some of those tests involve other doctors and nurses than the ones assigned to her room," with that everyone became quiet and remained that way till the doctor's pager went off, "Well at least I feel slightly better now that I get to tell you that Mr. Rhodes just woke up."

"When do you think we can see him?" Roberta asked.

"Well I have to go check on him then we have to run a couple tests then he can have visitors, and I will personally be the one that comes to get you." With that the doctor took off towards Rhodey's room.

Tony sat in complete silence. He couldn't believe what the doctor had just told them. Tony was having a hard time believing Pepper was fine. Tony knew that if Pepper wanted to be alone it was because she was upset about something and needed time to think things over. With those thoughts going through his mind Tony found it extremely difficult to sit still.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Roberta asked.

"Ugh! I can't take this!"

"Take what?"

"I can't take all this waiting, I can't take not being able to see my two best friends, and I especially can't handle not knowing how they're really doing."

"Well…we'll get to see James soon and you heard the doctor Pepper's…"

"Do. Not. Say. Fine. Because I know she isn't. I know Pepper if she was fine than we'd be in her room right now visiting with her but we're not because she wanted to be alone, and when Pepper wants to be alone it is because she is upset and most definitely _not _fine."

"Can you blame her?"

"What do you mean?''

"Think about it Tony. Think about everything that she has been through in the past few hours. Can you honestly say you wouldn't want some alone time."

"You're right Roberta, I would want some alone time but only after I got to see my family."

"Well Tony whether you like it or not that's not how Pepper feels. So you'll just have to deal until she wants visitors, okay?"

"Fine."

"And Tony, you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you dozed off earlier, I heard you mumbling in your sleep and you kept apologizing to Pepper and James for what happened. Tony you have to understand that you couldn't have done anything if you had been there. If you had been there the only thing that would have been different is that you would probably have gotten hurt too."

* * *

Well there you have it. I tried to make it extra long since it has been like forever since I posted something for this. Oh, and before I forget don't forget to tell me what you think.


End file.
